<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in the Life of Ronan and Adam by wdywa_tfawmeao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872836">A Day in the Life of Ronan and Adam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao'>wdywa_tfawmeao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fluff, M/M, a happy day, enjoy, happy boys, placed after the raven king? sorta not reallt, pynch - Freeform, this is super indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before Adam could get far out of the car again, Ronan leaned over his seat to steal Adam’s mouth in one more kiss before pushing off of the console and grabbing his backpack from the backseat. </p><p>When they regathered at the front of the car Ronan threw his left arm over Adam’s shoulder and pulled him close.</p><p>As one, they followed Gansey."</p><p>A school day with Ronan and Adam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day in the Life of Ronan and Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before I start this I want to talk about the BLM movement. </p><p>Please continue to stay informed. Continue to spread information and help in anyway you can. This is a very important issue and it shouldn't die like a trend. Continue to keep up with it and support it. Just because the timeline is going back to "normal" does not mean it should and does not mean anything has really changed. Keep the momentum please.</p><p>EDIT: *petitions and donations*<br/><a href="url">https://docs.google.com/document/d/12NOKxJwH1zTM7_LaiPZCPw48vcHmVGktMgXIKHYWXxY/edit</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene 1: Aglionby parking lot </p><p>Adam woke up. </p><p>It was peaceful. There wasn’t the familiar sound of cars driving down the road or of mass. It was so silent that the loudest sound was the small breaths puffing in and out of his mouth.</p><p>It was the most comfortable than he’d ever been. This felt nothing like his bed at St. Agnes, where the mattress was so lumpy, it was like there were actual people lying beneath it. Their heads beating into Adams back. </p><p>There was also a warm body next to him. Muscular, especially in the shoulders and upper arms. And as Adam woke up from his groggy state, it wasn’t true that the only sound was his breaths, but also the quiet snores the body emitted. </p><p>The events that took place last night flooded Adams' brain. </p><p>He remembered being on the couch in the Barnes. Discussing plans for that weekends activities for the ley lines when it was as if a ghost possesed the both of them and they were struggling to find their way up the stairs. Ronan's mouth was rough against his, pushing and pushing. And all Adam could do was give and give.</p><p>He remembered Ronans mouth on his, tongue slick and lips swollen. He remembered his shirt being shucked off at one point, Ronan’s mouth then on his chest, making a steady pace south. </p><p>Adam took a breath in and squirmed with muscle memory. He turned over and grabbed Ronan by the waist to pull him closer.</p><p>He felt Ronan stir in his sleep. He turned over so that he was facing Adam, a spot of drool on the right side of his mouth that Adam laughed at softly and wiped off with the bed sheets.</p><p>“Morning Parrish,” Ronan said, eyes barely open, but left hand finding his way to Adam’s back so he could make a trail up and down it. </p><p>“Good morning,” Adam replied and leaned in to give Ronan a kiss. </p><p>Before they could get too carried away, Chainsaw pushed open Ronans bedroom door and flew to Ronans side of the bed, clucking above his head. There was something that seemed very indecent about making out in front of a raven, so Adam pulled away and ignored Ronans complaint as he ruffled her feathers. </p><p>They got ready for school. Mornings at the Barns were the best because Ronan made a proper Irish breakfast with the toast, sausage, eggs and beans. Opal joined them for breakfast too, talking Adam’s ear off about how she’d made friends with one of the farm mice yesterday who wanted a piece of cracker. </p><p>On their way out Ronan reminded Opal, and to an extent Chainsaw, to not go through the trash and locked the door. They both piled into the BMW where Ronan let  Adam drive to St. Agnes so he could grab his work clothes. Where they’d then gotten distracted. </p><p>“You don’t want to just stay here for the day?” Ronan whispered against Adams neck, his hands warm on Adam's ribs. </p><p>Adam almost didn’t have the will power to drag the both of them back to the car. </p><p>They got to school, Adam still driving. They’d spent enough time at breakfast so the sun was peeking in the sky, but not so late that all the students were milling about. </p><p>“I’m so tired,” Adam said. Which was true but also wasn’t. Sure, he was tired because of how early he’d waken, but with Ronan he could never feel really tired. Not when he’d slept so nicely and had a full breakfast. </p><p>“Jeez, last night wasn’t even that hard. You’re getting soft,” Ronan scoffed, putting his arms behind his head, muscled pushing against his shirt. </p><p>“No- that’s not,” Adam groaned and pushed Ronan with his fist. </p><p>Ronan cackled good naturedly and rose up from his chair to face Adam. </p><p>“I had a good time last night,” he said, suddenly shy. </p><p>Adam smiled, “I did too.” </p><p>Ronan leaned over to cup Adams cheek, fingers soft against Adams stubble (he hadn’t shaved this morning.) </p><p>Wordlessly, perhaps because they’d gotten so in tune with each other they didn’t need words anymore, they leaned into each other and began to kiss. </p><p>Soon, too soon, an insistent tapping came at Ronan’s side of the BMW that said Gansey had found them and wasn’t interested in seeing them in such a position. </p><p>Adam pulled back from Ronan in time to see Ganseys offended face and Ronans middle finger right in front of it. Because he knew Ronan was spiteful and wouldn’t, Adam leaned over Ronan to roll down his window. </p><p>“I was getting lonely,” Gansey started. “No one was home all night, Blue couldn’t call me, and there weren’t any good movies. It was terrible.” </p><p>“I’m sorry princess, next time we’ll bring you with us and dump you and Opal in the outer Barns while we-” </p><p>“Ronan that’s enough!” Adam laughed, on the brink of hysterical, and covered Ronans mouth with his hand. </p><p>While Gansey continued prattling on about “living alone” Ronan licked Adam’s palm and Adam tore his hand off, giving Ronan an offended frown. </p><p>“Alrighty then, lets go. Cheng will be waiting and he won’t like being held up,” Gansey tapped his knuckles twice on the roof of the car and strode to the school building.</p><p>“Okay come on,” Adam said and unbuckled his seat belt. </p><p>Before Adam could get far out of the car again, Ronan leaned over his seat to steal Adam’s mouth in one more kiss before pushing off of the console and grabbing his backpack from the backseat. </p><p>When they regathered at the front of the car Ronan threw his left arm over Adam’s shoulder and pulled him close.</p><p>As one, they followed Gansey. </p><p>Scene 2: Latin class</p><p>Latin, Henry Cheng had discovered, was boring as hell. </p><p>He hadn’t seen why he would have to be forced to take this class. It wasn’t like he was lacking in languages. When he brought this point up to the student board, they turned him down saying he was lazy and continued about. </p><p>At least he was in Dicks class. </p><p>Oftentimes he felt almost as if he was the fourth wheel among the group. Which, was odd wasn’t it? But sometimes during the week or day, it was as if he wasn’t the fourth wheel, but the third one along with Gansey to Adam and Ronan. </p><p>A common occurrence for this feeling was Latin class. Where Henry grabbed a seat next to Gansey after they’d become friends and now sat with them. Adam and Ronan would finish before anyone else in the class, it would be a race of theirs almost, and when they were done, they’d quietly speak to each other or joke around while everyone else worked.</p><p>And as envious as Henry was to be able to do that as well, anything was better than Latin verbs and conjunction, he also felt as though he had a privilege to be the outsider, watching the both of them. </p><p>Right then, Ronan was sitting on his chair the wrong way (chest towards the back, his back towards the desk,) scooted close to Adams seat. </p><p>“I’m just saying Parrish. When you think about it, Jane Austen-” </p><p>“I’m not having this discussion with you again,” Adam said, flicking his eyes up to Ronan from his History homework. (Parrish saw all free time as a chance to get ahead on work, nothing less.) </p><p>“It’s right there in the text. You’ve read that article. Say it with me,” Ronan was gesturing with his hands, leather bands moving with him. </p><p>“I will not.” </p><p>“Jane Austen. . .” </p><p>“Shut up Ronan.” </p><p>“Was a. . .” </p><p>“Those claims are nothing but to stir up drama with the mormon church.”</p><p>“Flaming homosexual.”</p><p>“Conversation over. You’ve never even read any of her books Ronan.”</p><p>Adam had turned his gaze back down to his homework, tired of this line of conversation. It was clear this was a discussion they’d had many times before. </p><p>“I watched Pride and Prejudice. That was enough to clearly see it.” </p><p>“Lynch I swear to god-” </p><p>“You guys sound like an old married couple,” Henry interrupted, laughing under his hand. </p><p>“We do not,” Adam said, throwing a mock glare Henry's way. </p><p>Ronan whined, “Does that mean you wouldn’t want to grow old with me? I’m wounded Parrish. Honestly.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Henry laughed. “Didn’t know you could be so cruel Adam.”</p><p>Adam threw his glare Ronan’s way now and placed his pencil down before rubbing his fingers over his face.</p><p>“The both of you are so similar, it’s scary. Now please, stew over what I just said while I finish this.” </p><p>It was Henry and Ronans turn to throw glares at each other and Parrish. </p><p>“We are not,” Henry said, but before he could continue, the teacher was calling on him to turn back to his work.</p><p>Henry glanced back at the pair in time to see Ronan’s pout at Adam and Adams lip curl up. </p><p>Scene 3: Enter Tad Carruthers (Why are you still here?)</p><p>Ronan was tired.</p><p>It was lunch time. He’d already been through three classes today, he had four more after this. He was not, you could say, excited to continue the rest of today. </p><p>And to put insult to injury, Tad Carruthers was at his lunch table, God knows why. </p><p>“So Parrish, I was just thinking about how. . .” </p><p>As annoyed as Ronan was, he didn’t have the willpower to stay in tune with the conversation. He just watched Adam’s vague nods of confirmation, his face clearly showing he was not interested in whatever Tad was saying. </p><p>God even like this Adam was sexy as hell. </p><p>Ronan watched his fingers pressed against his face, holding his head up while he looked in the distance. His fingers pressed against the slight stubble grown from no shave this morning. And although Ronan would never admit it, he thought Adam looked so alluring with stubble. Adam with stubble was an image that never failed to twist Ronan’s stomach. </p><p>“It’s really quite a beautiful place. You should come up sometime. . .”</p><p>As Adam shook his head, mumbling about how he was unsure, Ronan saw that if he moved at just the right angle, you could see a hickey peeking out of his collar. </p><p>“And there’s a jet ski we can ride, don’t worry about falling, you can hold onto me. And it never gets cold up there. . .” </p><p>Adam looked up at Tad to tell him something and Ronan watched his neck stretch out and his jawline grow definition. Ronan watched the muscles of it tug and resisted the urge to reach out and run his finger along it. </p><p>“Aw are you so sure? It’ll be such a peaceful two weeks and I’ll be missing you the entire time.”</p><p>Okay, what the fuck?</p><p>“Why are you still here Tad?” Ronan asked, bluntly. (Rudely, Gansey would say.) </p><p>And next to him it looked like Gansey was both upset with Ronans rude display, but thankful that he said something about Tads persistent presence. </p><p>“Just inviting Parrish to the lake house.” Tad looked confused, as though this was something easily explainable. (And maybe it was, Ronan didn’t know he was busy.) </p><p>“Can you take a hint, dumbass? I’m not here to but into other people's shit but Parrish isn’t interested,” Ronan scoffed.</p><p>Adam looked relieved to have someone take Tad from him and smiled Ronans way. </p><p>Fuck. that smile. </p><p>Ronan smiled back too, in a Can you believe this guy? way. </p><p>I know right, Adams eye roll said back. </p><p>“Oh that’s not true right Parrish? It’ll be a winter break spent wonderfully.” </p><p>“Parrish is busy winter break.”</p><p>“Doing what?” </p><p>Ronan’s mind instantly came up with a punchline but it seemed Adam knew what he was gonna say and shook his head firmly no. </p><p>Ronan did it anyway.</p><p>“Me.” </p><p>Henry burst into laughter and Gansey gave him that Dad look that Gansey swore wasn’t a Dad look and could Ronan just zip it already? </p><p>But the best reaction was Adams, who sighed and placed his head in the crook of his elbow. Cutely. </p><p>Tad laughed, “Funny joke!”</p><p>“It’s not a joke,” Ronan said, mock serious. </p><p>Tad looked over the table, confused. </p><p>“Parrish?” he asked. </p><p>Adam looked up from his nook and gave Tad an unimpressed look. </p><p>“If this is what it takes for you to back off,” he mumbled, “I’m afraid I can’t make it to your family's lake house, because that is what I’ll be doing and it’s taken up all of my schedule.”</p><p>Tad looked between the two of them once more before it seemed like reality finally dawned on him. He nodded once. Said, “I’m sorry for imposing.” And walked away. </p><p>As soon as he was out of earshot Adam wheeled on him. </p><p>“You. Asshole!”</p><p>As Adam leaned over the table to punch his arm Ronan cackled. </p><p>Scene 4: Lockers </p><p>Gym was Adam’s least favorite class of the day. And no, it was not because of laziness. Not because he didn’t see the point in the class. It was because of two reasons: it required changing and unneeded energy being used for other activities when he would rather save it for work. </p><p>Changing was an ordeal. He hated the other boys scanning his body. He hated how they could see every insecurity laid bare. With his rib cage poking out, his muscle minimal, and his stupid tanned freckled skin. That clearly showed how he had always been put in the sun to work for most of his life. </p><p>Today was no different. He would go to the locker rooms and try to be as stealthy and small as possible. </p><p>In the locker rooms, he went straight to the nearest corner, because even if there were already plenty people in the room, he could pretend there wasn’t and act like no one could see him. </p><p>After his pants were already taken off, he reached for his shirt next and pulled it off swiftly. </p><p>A whistle came from beside him and Adam looked to see Taylor Jhonson smiling smugly at him. </p><p>“Damn Parrish. Did you have a run in with the devil?”</p><p>Shirt over Adams forearms, he looked at Taylor confused. </p><p>“I’m not sure I know you mean,” Adam said. </p><p>“You chest? Your back? Whoever she was must have gone hard on you,” Taylor laughed and a few of his douche friends laughed along with him. </p><p>Taylor was talking about the hickeys Ronan had left all over his neck and chest and the nail marks he had also left on his back from last night. If Adam brushed his shirt in the wrong way, the scratches still stung even.</p><p>Adam annoyed, pulled the shirt over his chest and put his backpack over his shoulders before walking out of the room. </p><p>Gym continued smoothly with no problems. Same thing, warm ups, drills, some stupid game.</p><p>It was over, they were dismissed, Adam was relieved. </p><p>But class being over meant he had to change back. </p><p>He went to the same corner again, pulled his shorts off, put on his school pants, and reached for his gym shirt to, once again, pull it off swiftly.</p><p>“Seriously Parrish,” Taylor said, “was she hot?”</p><p>If Blue could hear him, she probably would’ve smacked him and yelled at him about his objectification towards women. </p><p>Adam would shut this down in a different way. </p><p>“Yeah, he was,” he said, pulled on his other shirt and began doing his tye. </p><p>Taylor laughed confused, “What?” </p><p>“The devil you were talking about?” Adam said, “Yeah. He was super hot. But I’m not the kind to go around talking about that stuff so leave your nose out of it.” </p><p>“You’re joking right?” </p><p>“About him being hot? No. He was flaming. Better than any of you, that’s for damn sure.”</p><p>The boys around them went silent and Adam smugly picked his bag up over his shoulder and pointed at Taylor. </p><p>“Think about the shit that comes out of your mouth. You might not like what people have to say.” </p><p>Scene 5: End ()</p><p>Ronan was waiting by the BMW when Adam came out of school, jogging a bit to catch up to him. </p><p>“Mr. Skinner let us out late. Asshole said everyone was being too loud,” Adam said when he got to Ronans side. </p><p>“Of course,” Ronan snarled, the biggest Mr.Skinner enthusiast. </p><p>Ronan opened the car door and Adam went to the passenger side. He slipped into the seat easily and placed his bag in the back seat. </p><p>After Ronan got in and also put his bag in the back, throwing it where Adam had placed it gingerly, and touched Adam’s jaw. </p><p>“Yes?” Adam asked. </p><p>“Kiss me?” Ronan asked back. </p><p>“Of course,” Adam smiled and leaned in. </p><p>Adam swore he felt Ronan unwind underneath his fingers. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adams shoulders and even though the angle was odd and uncomfortable, Adam smiled against his lips and pulled him in deeper. </p><p>Too soon, Ronan pulled away and put his keys in the cars ignition. </p><p>Together they drove towards Adam work, Ronan’s right hand switching from Adams thigh to the shift when he needed too. Adam twisted in his seat to look at Ronan’s face.</p><p>Happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Once again, please keep up with the BLM movement. </p><p>I love constructive criticism in the comments! Sorry it ended so abruptly, I lost motivation :') I had another fic idea where it was more of Ronans dreams with older Adam. If you like that idea stay tuned cause if I have to inspiration I'll hopefully write it :)</p><p>Stay safe! Wash your hands! Stay informed! Much love, bye bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>